


CONGRATULATIONS

by mashimallows



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, inspired in day6 mv and song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimallows/pseuds/mashimallows
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS 恭喜[𝘯.] i hate that you're happy.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	CONGRATULATIONS

**Author's Note:**

> well, english it's not my first language and i'm not that good at writing, but i hope you like it and you can understand it):
> 
> and i want to apologize if there are some grammatical mistakes

**_you don't even answer my calls anymore, i listen to the answering machine instead of you._ **

_"this is kim yugyeommie's number, you know what to do."_

the redhead heard for the umpteenth time, he pressed his lips in a line, while he took the cell phone in his hands and threw it with all his strength to smash it on the ground, after that, he took his own hair in his fists and pulled it. he slid down against the wall until he was sitting on the cold floor, so that he could rest his head between his knees, a large and painful lump settled in his throat, how was it possible that yugyeom did that to him after a long time together?

_**we had hard days i know it and without trying any more an alternative you already took.** _

helplessly, a pitiful sob escaped his lips, he tried to hold back the others sobs that followed, but that only made his throat burn, he felt that his windpipe was on fire, his eyes were fogging, he promised himself that he would not cry, but he failed, feeling pathetic. didn't yugyeom love him like he claimed to? what happened to all those times he offered him his shoulder as comfort? the days he spent awake, seeing to his well-being and that everything was in order with him?

_**time to think you asked for you and both of us, time to think so you said and so i understood.** _

how naive he was to believe that it would really only be a time, that nothing would change, it would simply be a little space, but his mind took it upon himself to make him believe that after that "little" time everything would be as if nothing had happened. _"why am i the only one who suffers?"_

_**congratulations, how amazing it is! congratulations, i notice that you are fine.** _

he must have seen him coming, park jinyoung, the guy yugyeom talked about all day.

jinyoung hyung this, jinyoung hyung that...

the boy seemed very happy just by mentioning his name, his little eyes were shining with adoration. _when is gaze stopped being dedicated to mark?_

_**and as if nothing you kill my heart.** _

a light knock was heard on his door, he quickly stands up from his place and passed his wrist under his eyes leaving a reddish mark just below them.

he opened the door with a hint of hope, but seeing the person in front of him all his illusions collapsed again.

"hey, jaebum," he forced a smile, though he tried to make it go unnoticed.

"i'll be honest, i don't think it's healthy for you to get depressed like this," he grimaced with concern. "so we'll go out, and i'm not asking for your approval," he pulled on mark’s arm with some force.

"where the hell are we going to?"

_**it's seen in your face it was easily for you to forget.** _

mark managed to divert his thoughts from yugyeom for a few brief moments and all thanks to jaebum. they both laughed uproariously, everything seemed going very well.

but, his expression fell just as they entered the subway that he would take with his best friend. he saw him. there was kim, smiling hugely with another boy.

he looked extremely beautiful, as always, his pale skin, his pink lips and that mole that made mark completely crazy, as much as he wanted to, he could not hate him, _yugyeom was an angel._

_**you said that is just a time, you said i'm going to think.** _

luckily for him, jaebum couldn't choose a worse place to sit, almost right in front of them, although the youngest didn't seem to notice him yet.

he just laughed and smiled like he never did to him. that burned like hell, deep in his chest.

_**you looked into my eyes, i trusted and you made me believe.** _

finally, yugyeom looked away from the boy with brown strands, meeting the redhead's eyes fixed on him.

his expression changed.

_his eyes watered._

he cleared his throat and tried to continue his conversation with jinyoung, but he couldn't take his eyes from mark, the person he used to love.

_**i seriously waited for you, but now it’s so difficult to understand.** _

tuan shook his head slightly, turning his attention to jaebum, who hadn't stopped talking, even though the redhead hadn't paid attention to him.

he tried to ignore the presence of the one who once called the love of his life, he smiled hugely at jaebum, wanting to convince both yugyeom and himself that he was totally fine without him. that his heart did not suffer, that he no longer had any kind of feeling towards kim.

_**that then you leave and without saying anything you forget everything and see you again.** _

once the subway stopped, he took im's hand tightly, trying to give himself confidence, which he succeeded. he raised his head and walked slowly out next to jaebum at his side.

inside he felt that he had taken a big step, he was able to see the pale boy again without throwing himself to the ground, choking on tears or begging yugyeom to come back to him. he turned to jaebum, planting a kiss on his cheek muttering a thank you for being by my side.

_**loving someone else.** _


End file.
